Such devices are common in the nuclear industry in order to analyse certain liquids loaded with irradiating materials. The corresponding devices are generally placed in shielded units, and they are manipulated through the use of remote manipulators. The liquid to be analysed is first present in a vat. It undergoes a suction through a pipe exiting into the top of the vat, which carries it toward a sampling holder whereon a small container, generally called a jug, has been installed, and it partially fills this jug. The excess liquid is evacuated toward an outlet or returns to the vat by flowing through the pipe, which is inclined, as soon as the suction has stopped.
A disadvantage with these devices is that the return to the vat is not complete and that droplets of liquid remain on the pipe, and then crystallise: this can be considered as a pollutant, and limits the quality of the following measurements by mixing with the samples sucked thereafter when the original liquid of the vat has been replaced with another. Another disadvantage with these devices is that it is difficult to join them to an array of vats in order to sample by choice samples from any one of them.
The invention has for object to eliminate these disadvantages, and above all to allow for a sufficient cleaning of the pipe and of the pipes leading to the vats without substantially complicating the device or having it lose its faculty to be able to be actuated via remote handling.